


Risk It

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short drabble. I don't even know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Risk It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. I don't even know.

_If you don’t risk anything, you risk more._

Mickey was so keen on keeping his relationship with Gallagher a secret, he hadn’t even wanted to admit him as a friend. He wasn’t going to chance it getting back around to his father after being run around by too many other mouths. He just couldn’t _risk_ it.

But Mickey had come to learn, that if he didn’t _risk_ a small part of him, Ian was going to walk away. He’d done it before, and Mickey knew he was surely capable of hurting Mickey in the same way again. He could remember Ian’s words, the final straw before he’d left the first time ‘you love me, and you’re gay. Just admit it.’ Mickey regretted his actions after that. But he just couldn’t _risk_ it. There was too much to lose.

"You don’t want to be with her, you know it, I know it. Just admit it," Gallagher hounded him. And there were those words again. Admit it. _Admit it_. Just. Admit. _It._ Didn’t Ian understand how much of a _risk_ that was.

"Can we not do this?" His father would find out, Svetlana was already constantly threatening to tell him, and then he’d find some way to hurt Mickey even while he was in jail.

"Fine, have fun pretending you’re straight and you’re life is great or whatever." Ian mumbled the words and reached for his coat. And shit, that sounded too much like a goodbye to Mickey.

What was the _risk_ really though, he asked himself. Sure, his dad could find out, but what was the  _risk_ of _just_ telling Ian, it’s not like he would be quick to announce it all to Terry. The real _risk_ at hand was losing Ian, losing him if he couldn’t say a few words.  _Just admit it_ to one person. The person he trusted the most.

"I don’t want her, I want you." He spoke intently, looking straight at where Gallagher was headed for the door. "And..I love you."


End file.
